Security related information on networked computer systems is often a very small amount of useful information within a very large amount of data. Sorting and sifting the useful information relating to a specific security issue can be problematic when large numbers of computer systems are involved.
For enterprise security management where several thousand or tens of thousands of computer systems are being managed, investigating a security issue may involve extraordinary amounts of data.